Braith
is a Redguard child living in the Wind District of the city of Whiterun. Background Braith is the spirited daughter of Amren and Saffir. She can frequently be seen running around town during the daytime, and has the curious habit of bullying Lars Battle-Born frequently. Relationships Braith's mother, Saffir, wants her daughter to start reading more and stop getting into fights with just about everyone she runs into, but Braith will either ignore her mother or frown at her when she overhears this. She has a secret crush on Lars Battle-Born, which appears to be the reason why she is bullying him. If the Dragonborn convinces Braith to stop harassing Lars, she'll suddenly blurt out that she wouldn't have to bully him in the first place if he would just kiss her. Interactions Convince Braith to stop bullying Lars Lars Battle-Born will request that the Dragonborn convince Braith to stop bullying him. After being confronted with her behavior, Braith will then grudgingly agree to give Lars a break. She will also bluntly state that "If he'd only kiss me, I wouldn't have to beat him up all the time!" Games The Dragonborn can play 'hide-and-seek' or 'tag' with Braith, Mila Valentia and Lars Battle-Born Adoption If one wishes to adopt Braith through less noble means, one easy way is to enter Amren's house during the day (the house is usually unlocked while his wife is home), then hide on the left side of the bed, between the bed and the wall. From here, it is rather easy to kill Saffir with a stealthy arrow shot--even if Amren is home. While Amren is seated in the chair by the front door, he is also an easy target. As long as Braith does not witness the Dragonborn firing either arrow, she will not ''become hostile, though she may panic or flee, and say ''"You're mean. I hate you, I hate you forever and ever and ever." Even if she is hostile, using the spell Calm will keep her at bay until she calms down and starts saying things like: "What...what am I gonna do?" At which point she (and all other children in Skyrim who are "tragically" orphaned through similar circumstances) can be adopted, whether directly or by waiting for her to go to Honorhall. Quotes *''"What are you looking at? I'm not afraid of you, ya know, even if you are my elder!"'' *''"Stupid Lars Battle-born. I fight him almost every day. But it's not much of a fight, 'cause he don't fight back."'' *"I don't fight Lars no more, if thats what you're worried about." (after convincing her to stop bullying Lars Battle-Born) *''"We done?"'' *''"Boys, girls, dogs, elders. There's nobody I won't fight!"'' Quests *Convince Braith to stop bullying Lars Bugs * Braith can (seemingly randomly) disappear, never to return. This may happen if she wanders into a house and gets stuck. She will be located right outside the city walls behind the Hall of the Dead. **Solution: To fix it, one needs to simply check her position outside the walls then head outside of Whiterun towards said position, near the big rock. Then, move around the rock, return to Whiterun, and Braith should respawn inside the city walls. **Simply unlocking Carlotta's house may cause Braith to respawn inside Whiterun. * If Braith is attacked by the Dragonborn while they are hidden, and chase her when she runs away, bounty may not be accquired, and citizens of Whiterun may attack her instead. * If Amren or Saffir is killed either as a werewolf (only applicable if she does not see the Dragonborn change into a werewolf or from a werewolf), silently, or using a frenzy spell to have NPCs kill either, Braith will not move to Honorhall Orphanage, thus disabling the option to adopt her. Appearances * de:Braith es:Braith it:Braith ru:Брейт Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Children